Ice Age: Where There's Thunder
Ice Age: Where There's Thunder is a comic book set before the events of Ice Age: Continental Drift. The story was written by Caleb Monroe, the art was by Braden Lamb and Shelli Paroline, the colors by Rachel Maguire and the letters by Steve Wands. The story shows the first venture above ground taken by Louis, who is sent by his family to bring grubs and insects for dinner, only to be swept away by a lightning storm. Publisher's description Prehistoric friends Manny the wooly mammoth, Sid the sloth, Diego the smilodon, Scrat the “saber-toothed” squirrel, and the rest of your Paleolithic pals are reunited in one big unforgettable icecapade in this series of “mini graphic-novels.” Plot summary On the cleared ground, an acorn lies out in the open, and Scrat, eyeing the nut, comes out of hiding from the trees to grab it, but the acorn rolls away when Louis, burrowing out into the open, tunnels out right underneath it, causing Scrat to scamper after it as it rolls away. Rubbing his eyes, Louis peers around and remarks that this is the first time that he is above ground alone; uneasily, he steps out of his burrow, deciding to be brave, as his burrow of molehogs is counting on him to hunt and gather, which he does, collecting some berries and grubs. At that moment, however, a lightning storm erupts, causing Louis to scream in fear, when an elk that is standing near Louis tells him to calm down, saying that if he sees danger, he needs only to "freeze" and "stare at it without blinking"; Louis remarks that it doesn't seem right, to which the elk states that he does it all the time, and that Louis needs to make his eyes wider. Meanwhile, as the storm builds up, Scrat catches the rolling acorn and is about to eat it when a gust of wind blows it out of his paws and drenches him with water. Louis decides not to stand around as the storm builds up and tunnels quickly underground, until the tunnel floods over, and Louis is swept away by the winds, into the sky. Elsewhere, Crash and Eddie scare off a pigeon in a tree, when Peaches finds the possums and asks them to stop spying on her, though they state that Manny asked them to spy on Peaches, to keep her out of danger and bad influences. Peaches walks off, stating that she can take care of herself, when Louis falls out of the sky, falls hard on Peaches' head and lands on Eddie's back. Scrat still chases his acorn, which is being blown out of his reach by the hard winds, when he almost reaches it but falls into Louis' tunnel, now flooded over with rainwater. Louis, having been knocked unconscious by the fall and sees Peaches, Crash and Eddie in front of him, explaining that he was blown into the air by the wind from a lightning storm. Crash and Eddie laugh up a past experience and snap to attention once they hear that a lightning storm is on the way, but Peaches calms them down and asks them to climb a tree to find the oncoming storm. With that, the four animals head back to Peaches' home, when Louis asks whether animals from the surface levels have lightning storm safety plans, to which Peaches, Crash and Eddie reveal that they do: panic and run faster. Scrat has been swept up into the air by the winds, still chasing his acorn, when he at last grabs it and is struck by lightning as it escapes his grip again. Back on the ground, Peaches, Crash, Eddie and Louis head for a cave with an opening too small for Peaches herself but big enough for the others, the plan being that Peaches will wedge herself tightly in enough that the wind cannot blow the others away: with that, the smaller mammals hide in the cave as Peaches stays halfway in. The storm rages on and passes, and with that, Peaches is stuck in the cave opening. Louis, helping Peaches, tunnels his way out, digging Peaches loose from the cave as he does, but remarking that his first time "solo as a hunter and gatherer" left him with nothing to show for it. With that, Peaches pulls loose a berry bush and helps Louis to gather a leaf pouch filled with grubs and berries to bring back. Louis thanks Peaches and remarks that she is the bravest mammoth he has ever met and returns to his burrow. Scrat, once the storm has ceased, has taken his acorn but falls down hard on the ground, flattening himself. As he reaches for the acorn, the pigeon that Crash and Eddie scared off finds it first and flies off with it, Scrat unable to pursue the bird. Gallery Where There's Thunder.jpg Appearances Individuals * Louis * Peaches * Scrat * Manny * Crash * Eddie Species * elk * mammoth * molehog * opossum * Pigeon * Saber-tooth tiger * saber-tooth squirrel External links * [http://www.amazon.com/dp/1608862623/ref=rdr_ext_sb_ti_hist_2 Ice Age: Where There's Thunder] at Amazon.com Category:Real world books Category:Ice Age comics